


Cold Immortals

by trixter201



Series: Royal Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Arthur, Alpha Gwaine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assassin merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Arthur, Immortal Merlin, Jk not sorry, M/M, Merlin is an Assassin, Omega Merlin, Omega Mithian, Omega Mordred, Psychological Torture, Torture, im sorry, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: Many years ago a sorceress 'blessed' the kingdom of Camelot, the royal family and their knights will never age along with whoever they mate. They could still die, but no one would grow old.Merlin lived in the assassins guild, but went to Camelot by Uther's request. After falling in love with Arthur they marry but Arthur still had a hatred for magic even though he knew Merlin was a Warlock. Arthur eventually pushed Merlin too far and Merlin left.5 years later Merlin returns to a Camelot that now allows magical practice but he never sees anyone doing magic. There is a traitor in the court so Merlin puts on a facade that he is the 'typical' royal omega. Spoiled and stupid. The knights hate him, no magic is to be seen, there is a traitor in the court, Merlin is trying to fix his relationship with a hurt and insecure mate, all while dealing with the prejudices of being an omega. Oh and BTW the kingdom needs an heir.Well....here we go





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO right now this will be my main fic. I have a couple of others going on but this one is my favorite. I really hope the Merlin lovers enjoy. 
> 
> I am looking for a beta, let me know in the comments if you are interested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin arrives in Camelot.

_FLASHBACK_

 

_"How do you know this Merlin!? How do you know that this sorcerer is not tricking you with his dirty practices!”_

 

_Arthur cut himself off with a gasp, the hurt look in Merlin’s eyes said it all, he had gone too far. “You still hate magic then.” Merlin said, stepping away from Arthur. “Fine, if that is how you feel, I will leave” Merlin turned to walk out the door “Merlin!” the king called out in desperation. Merlin turned to face his mate, his alpha, his king, his everything. “Merlin, pr-promise me, promise me, you will return.” Merlin’s cold look softened._

 

_“I promise to return. But if you are not ready to love me for everything that I am, Including magic, then I will leave and go to Avalon.” Merlin turned and walked away. Arthur slid down the wall until he was sitting. Merlin was gone._

 

_***************_

 

 MERLINS POV

 

5 years, it had been five years since he had been inside these walls. He felt it was the right time to return, but at what cost? Will his mate ever forgive him? Merlin pulled his hood of his black cloak over his face as he rode through the gates. The city was beautiful, just as he remembered. He rode until he reached the stables before he dismounted. The stable hand took his horse’s reins while Merlin tossed him a coin smiling in thanks. He turned and began to walk through the town, smiling as he passed giggling children. His smile turned into a frown when he saw some knights picking on a servant child. “Please leave me be my lords, I must return to my duties” The boy pleaded to the 7 knights picking on him.

 

The knights stopped laughing and smacked the boy to the ground “Speak only when spoken to peasant!” Should he bring attention to himself or let the boy suffer? The choice was made easily and Merlin stepped forward, “You have had your fun Sirs, let the boy return to his duties” he said nodding at the young boy, who made his escape quickly. The 7 knights turned to him, none he recognized, Arthur must have had new knights come in while he was gone. They were fairly young, all alphas, none intimidating him even when the stench of unmated alpha filled his nose.

 

 ***************

 

ARTHUR POV

 

Arthur was in a council meeting when suddenly a guard burst in followed by a young boy. "What is the meaning of this!" He growled. The little boy swallowed "my lord, I was fetching an apple for Sir Gwaine while I was in the lower town and I was surrounded by 7 knights, one struck me and I was saved by a cloaked man, I fear what will happen to him! Please help m'lord"

 

The boy begged. "Your Majesty, if that is what the knights are doing in their spare time then you should let them, knights after all are more important than dirty peasants!" One of the lords said. Arthur ignored him and turned to the servant boy, "lead the way". The boy nodded and took off in a jog.

 

***************

 

MERLIN POV

 

One of the alphas growled at him “Who are you to dare give me, a knight of Camelot orders?” “I’m Merlin, and the last time I checked only honorable people were knighted, not slimy pigs” Merlin said pulling back his hood, he heard small gasps coming from the crowd, many of the people recognized him.

 

The alpha stalked forward a hand raised to strike him before another hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you mate” a smooth voice said. Gwaine! “He insulted me!” The knight growled at Gwaine. Merlin scented the air and the conversation between the knights was lost to him as a familiar sense of home and love washed over him. Arthur. Merlin turned away from the knights who were locked in a silent battle and looked toward the parting crowd.

 

***************

 

 ARTHUR POV

 

Arthur followed the boy until a familiar scent caught his nose. Merlin? No it couldn't be him, he must be dreaming again. He pinched himself, he was awake. The crowd parted ways as he walked by and he eventually saw a Sir Addin with his arm raised to strike but was being held by Sir Gwaine. He heard "Here comes the king, you're gonna get it now bitch!" From Sir Addin. He looked at the peasant an- Merlin? No it couldn't really be, could it? After 5 years, after Arthur's foolish words. Had his omega really returned? 

 

He had to be sure! He walked closer to Maybe Merlin and stood in front of him. Maybe Merlin had his head lowered, eyes downcast in submission. He scented the air. Merlin. 

 

***************

 

 MERLIN POV

 

There he was, his beautiful golden mate, his body screamed for Arthur while his mind told him to get away. Arthur probably hates you! His mind screamed. Merlin couldn’t move an inch. He was right there. He heard a call behind him “Here comes the king, you’re gonna get it now bitch!” The knight that tried to strike him hissed.

 

Merlin glared at the knight before turning back to face direction his alpha was coming from, he looked down at his feet. He didn’t want to see the look of hatred he was probably receiving from Arthur. "Follow me" he heard his mate growl, he nodded and followed Arthur to his chambers. Arthur opened the door for him, Merlin walked through and into the king's chambers. He heard the door slam shut behind him and flinched keeping his eyes firmly set on his feet.

 

A hand gripped his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with Arthur. He saw no hatred, only fear that his eyes were deceiving him, love for him, and hope that I would stay. “Merlin” His king whispered “Arthur I-” Merlin was cut off as he was pulled into a tight hug.

 

He tensed before relaxing into his alphas arms,"I'm sorry" Merlin whispered. “Please let this be real” he heard his mates voice, a voice that broke his heart. Filled with sorrow, fear, loss, pain, hope, and love. “I’m here Arthur, I’m real” Merlin whispered back. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment, let me know if you liked it or hated it. (If you hate it some nice suggestions on how to improve would be great. This story can go many ways and I have some ideas, if you have any ideas for the story comment and Ill see what I can do.


	2. 1 month later

MERLIN POV

 

"Arthur you prat! I do not want or need a manservant!" Merlin glared at his mate who glared back. They had been debating for the last hour in Arthurs chambers. "Merlin, you can't do everything yourself! I-" "ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted and Arthur lowered his eyes away from the angry omega. Merlin quickly lowered his voice and changed his scent to a more soothing tone. "Arthur, I was your manservant, your private physician, a physician in training, your protector, and an assassin at the same time. I think I can handle court, especially since you want me to pretend to be a trophy omega. That means I wont get any work, people with think I am too empty headed. So relax, I will take a servant in my own time." Merlin said calmly to his mate.

 

Arthur huffed, "Merlin, it is easier for you to find the traitors of the court when people believe you are empty headed as you put it. It wont be forever. Only until you find the traitor in my court. Then you can go back to being a strong willed, stubborn, assassin, king of sorcerers bad ass that you are sweetheart." Merlin huffed before kissing Arthur. "Your right" he sighed. Arthur continued "Don't you think that keeping up your facade will be easier if you have many servants" Merlin huffed "I suppose". Arthur grinned "Its settled then, you will have a servant of my choosing until you find one you like". Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled at his mate before changing the subject.

 

"So when is Mithian coming? For the new alliance? Since you removed the magic ban and made a treaty with the druids you need to make sure they don't wish to cut ties right?" Merlin clarified. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Mithian will be here in 2 weeks with her father, I invited her a year after you left but she said she would not come until you returned..." Arthur trailed off. He had removed the ban a month after Merlin had left Camelot, hoping he would return.

 

Merlin chuckled "Well its a good thing that I invited her then isn't it? I must return to my chambers, I will see you in the throne room in an hour" Merlin kissed arthur once more before he left the room. Four guards stepped into a square around him, Merlin rolled his eyes, "I wish to go to the training field." He said. The guards saluted before they started walking through the halls. They passed servants, most he didn't recognize some he did.

 

It was not long before they reached the training field and Merlin dismissed the guards. Sirs Gwaine, Mordred, Bedivere, Leon, and Lancelot were training some of the newer knights and soon to be knights. Gwaine was beating the shit out of some poor knight who was desperately trying to block. Merlin giggled which happened to draw the attention of practically all the knights on the training field.

 

Merlin looked Gwaine and Mordred up and down and smirked. They were both effortless and had no drops of sweat while the newer knights were soaked to the bone. "Sir Gwaine, Sir Mordred, I need to speak with the both of you, immediately." He could hear some of the knights huffing and some were glaring at him. Merlin just smiled and beckoned his brothers to follow him. The three of them walked back to the castle and into Gwaine's chambers. When the door was closed Merlin let his arrogant mask slip off and he ran over and jumped onto the bed. He landed like a starfish, sprawled out on the bed. He hears Gwaine chuckle and Mordred snorted into his hand.

 

Gwaine followed and jumped onto the bed beside Merlin before pulling his younger brother closer to his chest. "Whats wrong Merls?" Gwaine asked, Merlin wrinkled his nose "you stink" "So do you!" Gwaine shot back "do not!" "Do to!" The bantered like children before grinning. Mordred rolled his eyes before joining them on the bed curling up into Merlin who was resting his head on Gwaine's chest. "We all stink" Mordred stated, "bath anyone?" Mordred asked before conjuring a bath tub and filled it with water. They all threw off their clothes and got in the 'magically modified to fit them' bathtub.

 

They had bathed together since they were children, so it was not awkward as they bathed. When they were finished Mordred used his magic to dry them and they got dressed. "I need your help with something" Merlin said seriously, "There is a traitor in the court and I need to find him or her, will you help me?" He asked. "Merlin, of course, whatever you need!" Gwaine said. Merlin sighed in relief "Alright here is what we need to do"

 

***************

 

MERLIN POV

Merlin walked into the counsel chambers, interrupting the meeting. He arrogantly walked up to Arthur, the counsel members staring at him as he passed. "Your Majesty I wish to go visit my brother" Merlin said loudly interrupting his talk with Lord Bettrus.  ** _"I found a way to find the traitor, please indulge me, but act annoyed"_** Merlin spoke to Arthur through their mind link. "Merlin, couldn't it wait until after the meeting?" Arthur sighed pretending to be annoyed  _ **"What did you have in mind Merlin? Which brother?"**_. "No, I wish to leave tomorrow" Merlin said making Arthur sigh "Merlin, you need escorts, who will go with you?" 

 

 ** _"I want to see Michael, and I wanted to go see Freya on the way there"  "Michael? As in the one you never speak to, the leader of the Assassins guild? That Michael?" "Of course that Michael Arthur"_** "Mordred and Gwaine" Merlin replied. Arthur rubbed his temples "Merlin you need more than 2 knights, your brother lives in Essitir" Some of the counsel members raised their voice in protest when they heard Essitir but Arthur waved them off.  ** _"Merlin it will look bad if I send less then 10 knights to go with you" " Arthur, just let whoever is not busy come"_**

 

"Merlin you can go, have a servant inform Sirs Mordred, Gwaine, Adlin, Owen, Lorn, Merek, Borin, Ulric, Gavin, and Jarin that they will be escorting you to Michael, tell them to not bring anything that identifies them as knights, but extra weapons." Arthur concluded and leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "How long will you be gone?" Arthur asked "I will return before Princess Mithian arrives" Merlin said before storming out, god he hated acting like a spoiled brat. 

 

***************

 

ARTHUR POV

 

Arthur hoped Merlin would be ok, but then again, Merlin had always prepared for everything. "Your Majesty, are you sure this is wise? Essitir could take offence to knights crossing into their land an-" Arthur raised his hand "I understand your concern but if that is what King Merlin wishes to do, that is what he will do. There is no point in trying to stop him" Arthur sighed as he remembered the last time he tried to control Merlin. 

 

***************

FLASHBACK

 

_"Arthur! I have to keep training! It is important to me!" "MERLIN, I AM YOUR KING! YOUR ALPHA AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO M-!" Arthur was cut off as he was flipped onto his back a knife pressed to his throat. "I may be your omega!" Merlin hissed "but I am NOT your bitch! Do not presume that you will get to treat me as one!" He growled._

 

_***************_

_ARTHUR POV_

 

Lets just say, Arthur never tried to boss Merlin around again. A lord brought him out of his memory with "Sire? If I may be so bold, how can you let your omega, your lesser to speak to you in such a way? Also there is a matter of heirs, your omega has not given you any heirs yet. Perhaps you should take a consor-" Arthur slammed his hand against the table

 

"IF you do not remember Lord Castin, I have plenty of time to create heirs. As for my omega, not that it is any of your business but it was a mutual agreement to not have a child yet. As of matters with the way he speaks to me, I would say that it is my place to point it out, not yours" with that Arthur stood up "Were done for today" he announced and left the room.

 

***************

 

Sirs Aldin, Owen, Lorn, Merek, Borin, Ulric, Jarin, and Gavin sat in the barracks taking off their practice gear. "Can you believe it!" Lorn exclaimed "Believe what?" Owen asked "We have to escort the kings bitch to Essitir! What a waste of our time, were knights not guards!" Lorn growled. "Lorn! He is the king you can't speak about him like that someone could overhear!" Jarin hissed at him.

 

None of the knights in that room liked Merlin, he was useless, arrogant, spoiled, and annoying. "I don't know how the round table knights can stand him, they all treat him like he walks on water!" There were many ranks within knights. The Round table was the highest rank you could be at, they were envied by the other knights. "At least Gwaine is coming! He is really good company!" Gavin said cheerfully. Merek scoffed "only god knows why he volunteered" he gritted out. 


	3. His Mission

MERLIN POV

 

Merlin woke before dawn, getting out of the bed as silent as possible trying not to wake his sleeping mate. He made his way down to the stables and saw that his horse was ready along with Mordred, Owen, Merek, Lorn, Gavin, Ulric, Aldin, and Jarin. Gwaine and Borin were just arriving to the courtyard. Merlin looked around and saw that the majority of the knights were glaring at him. He sighed and watched as a servant helped put the saddle on Borin and Gwaine's horses. 

 

He checked his bags, Spell book? Check. Staff? Check. Herbs? Check. Gold? Check. Sword? Check. Extra food? Check. Clothes? Check. He had a few more things that he went through before he was positive he was prepared. He looked around, Owen, Merek, Gavin, and Borin seemed like they were close friends while Aldin and Jarin seemed close, and Ulric and Lorn were talking. He looked over to see Gwaine and Borin nearly done. 

 

When they were finished, Merlin motioned for Gwaine to help him onto his horse. Gwaine grinned and rolled his eyes before helping him up. "Where do we head first?" He asked "Freya" Merlin whispered in reply and saw Gwaine's face drop. Merlin sighed "Fine, we can go to Michael first then Freya on the way back." They didn't talk about Freya often. Their beloved sister died too young. Gwaine knew that Arthur had killed Freya but Mordred didn't, and it would be a bad idea if he knew. Freya and Mordred were very close, Just like Merlin and Michael. Merlin was very close with all of his siblings except Raja who never liked him.

 

Gwaine had moved back to his horse and the rest of the knights had mounted. Merlin nodded at Gwaine before cantering out of the courtyard, the knights following him. No one saw the lord looking out the window grinning like he had just won thousands of gold pieces. 

 

***************

 

MERLIN POV

 

They had ridden for hours, Gwaine joking around like there was no tomorrow. Mordred was trying and failing to hold back snorts and giggles. Most of the knights looked alright except for Owen and Gavin who looked terrified at the thought of being around Merlin. Merlin held back a smile at one of Gwaine's tavern stories and turned back to face what was in front of him. He needed to stay on guard. 

 

After a few more hours Merlin pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted, the knights followed his lead and dismounted their own mounts. "We will stop here for tonight, take care of your horses and set up camp." Merlin ordered before making his way to the nearby river to water his horse. He removed the saddle and brushed his horse down before feeding it then letting it graze freely, he looked around. He was done before most of the knights most were still removing the tack. 

 

He moved to Sir Owen who was having trouble removing the girth and looked like he had never seen a horse before. "Would you like some help?" Merlin asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Owen looked spooked but backed away "Thank you Your Majesty" he mumbled, embarrased. "Merlin's fine, don't call me Your Majesty it feels wierd." Owens bemused look made him chuckle and he quickly removed the saddle and reins before brushing down the horse. Then releasing Owen's horse to graze with his. By now, most of the knights were finished and staring at him. 

 

"How can you do that so fast?" One of the knights asked. "Practice" Merlin replied and heard some of the knights snort. Gwaine and Mordred glared at the offending knights while Merlin rolled his eyes and began to make the dinner much to the knights confusion. "Your Majesty? Um.. what are you doing?" Sir Gavin asked nervously. "Im pretty sure what I am doing is self explanatory Sir Gavin" was Merlins cheeky reply "I believe what Sir Gavin was trying to ask _Your Majesty_ was why." Lorn snarked at Merlin causing a tension throuought the group. Gwaine and Mordreds hands shifted closer to their swords. 

 

Merlin sighed and dropped the rest of the meat into the pot. He turned to face the full group "please, all of you, speak freely, tell me what you think of me, I already know that all of you either fear me, hate me or both. Might as well tell me why right?" He waited, no one spoke up "oh please, don't stop now, I already know what you say about me, I am the kings whore that the king cant stand, Im spoiled, Ive never worked a day in my life, I'm useless, nothing but a breeding bitch." He saw some of the knights faces pale, none of them knew he had been listening. 

 

One of the knights spoke up "Well of course we hate you, us knights work hard every day to please the king. We train every day to protect the people and you just sit there and look pretty, you are so stupid you can't even see that the king does not want you around. He looks irritated by your very presence and you act above your station to dar question and order him around. Its no wonder he sent you away for five years!" The knight, Sir Lorn, yelled the last part before everything went silent. By law, Merlin had the authority for Sir Lorn to be executed for his words right there and then.

 

Merlin sighed, and sat down. The tension dissipated, as he began stirring the stew that he had been making. Gwaine and Mordred looked like they were about to explode. How dare Sir Lorn speak to Merlin like that! They thought.  **"Mordred, Gwaine, please"** Merlin said to then in their mind, their shoulders immediately slumped and they both sat on either side of him, as if to comfort him. Merlin didn't want to wait to find the traitor anymore. He didn't want to be hated anymore. He was just so tired. 

 

He finished making the stew and it was passed along, the knights looked at it warily as if it may poison them but began to gobble it down once Gwaine and Mordred had finished their first bowls and were scooping up seconds. Merlin just stared at his bowl, he wasn't hungry anymore, he had lost his appetite. He handed the bowl to Gwaine and shook his head. Gwaine shot him a worried look before hesitantly taking the bowl and eating it. Merlin took the pot and walked down to the river, as he was walking away he heard Gwaune growl "If I ever hear you speak to Merlin like that again, I will gut you, pardoned or not"  he started to clean out the pot.

 

He had been sitting there for a while when he heard footsteps behind him. He felt with his magic, not a threat, not family, a knight then. "Please leave me be" he said before he continued scrubbing. Sir Owen sat down "I am sorry for his words, not all of us think that of you-" "yes, all of you do, wether it is for one of those reasons, all of them, or completely different ones. I understand, it is not as if any of you knew me anyway so of course you would believe things that you don't fully understand" Sir Owen was silent until he said "Dinner was wonderful, thank you, Merlin" he then got up and walked away. Merlin did not look back at him.

 

Merlin walked back to the camp in silence. He wanted to find the traitor, he couldn't wait to be himself again. He could already feel himself slipping, he had taken care of not only his own horse, but Owens. He also cooked dinner and cleaned up. He shouldn't have done that, but he felt at peace with himself for the first time in a months. He laid down on his bedroll ignoring the stares and closed his eyes. It was not long until he faded away. 

 

***************

 

FLASHBACK 

 

 

_They had been sparring when the visitor walked in. Uther Pendragon, he heard hisses of hatred and fear when Camelot's king walked in. "Uther Pendragon" Michael said getting down from the assassins throne. "What do you want?" Michael hissed with hatred. "I wish to hire your best, my son Arthur is being targeted and he needs someone to keep him safe" Uther said "We are assassins, not guardians!" Michael growled "Leave now, before I change my mind and behead you like you did my brother" He growled._

 

_Uther's indifferent mask cracked, you could see the worry and fear underneath "Please-" Uther started, stepping forward but stopped as he was surrounded by over 20 assassins with weapons pointed at him. "I had no where else to go!" Uther cried as the assassins began moving him to the exit. Merlin, who had been sparring with another assassin stepped forward. "Wait" he said softly, all the assassins stopped and kneeled or bowed as he passed. "Why do you seek us?" Merlin asked Uther "My son, he is young, he is not involved in the war I have created yet he is being targeted. I wish to protect him from harm."_

 

_Merlin gave Uther a soft smile before grabbing his hand. "I am Merlin, Prince of Assassins, I will help you Uther Pendragon, if you will have me" He could hear noises of protest coming from some of the assassins but he ignored them. He knew he made the right choice "Thank you" Uther whispered._


	4. Around The Fire

MERLIN

The next morning Merlin was awake before dawn, the only other people awake were Sirs Jarin and and Aldin. neither noticed he was awake so Merlin silently got up and walked down to the river. His presence was not missed at the camp. When he reached the river he stripped off his shirt and breaches. He was now just in his undergarments. He waded silently into the water and dunked his head.

 

***************

 

GAVIN

Sir Gavin saw King Merlin sneaking off in the direction of the river. He was going to ignore it but an omega alone in the middle of the woods by themselves was just asking for trouble. He silently followed the king, he wanted to keep watch but not disturb. When they reached the river, he blushed and turned away when the king stripped into his undergarments but froze when he saw the kings back. Whip marks, the Omega King's back was covered in whip marks.

 

Where the king got them he didn't know, he was not sure he wanted to but he now knew, there was much more to King Merlin that meets the eye. He stood frozen for a moment not knowing how to proceed. He wanted to know about the scars but he didn't think that the king would be too happy with him prying into his life. Gavin definitely would not like it if King Merlin started prying into his life. Gavin quietly turned around and walked back to camp. He didn't know why he cared so much, King Merlin was a monster.

 

***************

 

MERLIN

 

Merlin put his clothes back on and walked back to the camp. Gwaine was still asleep but everyone else was awake or was waking up. He walked over to Gwaine, and shook his hair out over him covering Gwaine in water. Gwaine shot awake "WHAT THE FU- oh" Gwaine trailed off as he saw his smirking brother standing over him. "Good Morning" Merlin chuckled before turning around and walking away. He looked up and saw the knights glaring at him. 

 

Merlin didn't understand what he did to upset them but he honestly didn't care at this point. He had a job to do, now it was only a matter of time. He started packing up his bedroll and strapped on his green cloak. He threw his head back and whistled loudly three times. His black mare Nyx trotted up to him from the field. He had bought her from an abusive horse dealer while he was traveling in the southern kingdoms three years ago. No one could get anywhere near her so she was given to him for 4 silver pieces.

 

Merlin supposed that the dealer had no idea that Nyx was a Magum. The Magum were a breed of horses that could only be tamed by powerful sorcerers. Magum created bonds with their masters and were very intelligent. They would only serve one master in their life and they were considered creatures of magic, very similar to unicorns. Magum looked just like any other horse except for their golden or silver eyes. Silver for females, gold for males. The Magum were stronger, faster, smarter, and sturdier then any other horse. They were also very rare so Merlin counted himself lucky that he had Nyx. 

 

Whenever Nyx was not with Merlin she was with her mate Rhys, another Magum bonded to Merlin. He found him when he was in the north, he had been attacked by bandits and was saved by Rhys. They have been bonded for about five years now. Rhys was pure black like Nyx, the only difference was there eyes. Merlin could spend hours admiring their beau-"Your Majesty?" a knight asked jerking Merlin from his thoughts "What?" He snapped with irritation before calming down "Sorry, we were just waiting for you" Sir Jarin said before backing away.

 

He looked up, everyone was on their horses. Mordred and Gwaine looked at him with worry. Merlin pushed away any more distracting thoughts and mounted Nyx. He expressed his desire for speed and Nyx took off at a gallop. 

 

They rode for hours not stopping for lunch. Everyone snacked on food they had brought except for Gwaine who had forgotten to bring food and was pouting. Merlin rolled his eyes "Gwaine" he called before tossing him an apple earning him a grin and wink in response. "Thanks mate" he said before chowing down on the apple. They went back to their quick paced riding, at this rate, they would reach the guild tomorrow evening. 

 

As the sun began to set the knights dismounted and began to set up camp. He felt a twinge of discomfort come from Nyx so he quickly dismounted and removed the gear. As he brushed her down he felt a new sensation coming off of Nyx, from her stomach. He put his hand out to touch her belly and Nyx whinnied before moving away from his hand. Merlin moved toward her face and looked in to her silver eyes, "Hush, you know I would never hurt you, let me see what is causing you so much distress" Merlin cooed at her while the knights looked at him like he was insane, including his brothers.

 

He slowly reached his hand out, stroking softly until he reached her belly. It almost felt like, no, it couldn't, really? A life. Nxy was pregnant. He grinned before he was nudged by Nyx who was looking at him with worry in her silver eyes. "Your going to be a mother" Merlin told her grinning, Nyx froze before letting out a whinny of happiness. He looked up and whistled in five quick notes. Rhys came galloping toward them before circling Nyx, they touched noses before letting out whinnies and galloping away. 

 

He turned around to see the knights staring at him again. What was with the knights and staring at him? "What?" He barked at them snapping them out of their shock, "You just let them run off together! Are you not worried that they wont come back?" Sir Ulric asked. Merlin looked around them "Of course they will come back" and that was that. The knights looked even more confused but let the matter drop. 

 

A few hours later the knights were sitting around the campfire telling stories about their lives and memorable battles they had fought. "I remember arriving in Camelot being so excited to train with the 'Noble Knights of Camelot' Imagine my surprise when I see Sirs Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan wrestling in the mud like children. I also remember meeting the Cold King, I was terrified. He was exactly as cold as they say in the stories" Sir Merek said.

 

"Pardon me but who is the 'Cold King' you speak of?" Merlin asked confused, he had never heard of such a man. The knights looked at him like he was crazy "Why King Arthur of course!" Sir Ulric exclaimed "He rarely shows emotion, and if he does its usually anger disappointment or irritation" At Sir Ulric's statement Merlin felt himself go pale, Gwaine and Mordred looked at him with sympathy. "How did you meet King Arthur anyway?" Sir Borin asked earning a few curious murmurs. 

 

Merlin knew he could tell them the only part of the story but figured that he should just tell the whole thing. His part of the mission was complete so he might as well let them get to know the real Merlin. "it is actually quite a long story, are you sure you want to know?" He asked, just to be sure. The knights nodded, including his brothers who had never heard the whole story before.

 

"I was living with my older brother Michael at the time. My whole family had been living at his uh 'estate' after my eldest brother Raja was executed in Camelot" There were gasps around the campfire "Why was he executed?" Merek asked, Merlin looked into his eyes "Raja was accused of sorcery, of course he was not a sorcerer but at the time if you were accused, you were killed." Merlin took a deep breath before continuing his story. "A few years later king Uther came to our estate and begged Michael for help, Michael of course turned him down and threatened to kill him. I was ready to let him leave but he looked so desperate, so I agreed to help him. He returned to Camelot and a few weeks later I went to Camelot" "Even though he killed your brother?" Sir Ulric asked, Merlin nodded and continued.

 

"The first thing I saw when I arrived was a young man being burned at the stake for sorcery. A elder woman who turned out to be the mans mother said she was going to kill Arthur and disappeared. I walked through the town square, Uther had told me that I would stay with the physician so I was looking for a man named Gaius. I was searching when I saw some men picking on a servant so I told the leader to stop" 

 

_"You have had your fun my friend" Merlin said "Do I know you?" the blonde said "Uh no I'm Merlin" "So I don't know you" "No" "Yet you called me friend" "That was my mistake" "Yes I think so" "I would never have a friend who could be such an ass"_

 

"Wait wait wait, you called the king an ass?!?!" Gavin shouted "Yes yes now back to the story" Merlin replied

 

 _"Or I who could be so stupid, tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_ _"No" "Would you like me to help you?" "I wouldn't if I were you" "Why? What on earth are you going to do to m-"_

 

"Hehe! He looked SO shocked when I punched him, right in the face!" Merlin laughed. The knights looked at him like he was crazy "You punched Prince Arthur? Have you no self preservation?" Sir Lorn said. Merlin just laughed before continuing "But then he me punched back" he said shocking the knights back into silence "King Arthur punched you? He hit an omega?" The knights sounded outraged. They knew omegas were often abused but you are not supposed to lay a hand on an omega that is not yours.

 

"Arthur didn't know I was an omega, all he knew was that he had been punched, he proceeded to throw me in the dungeon and Uther released me with a warning to be more careful. The next evening the old woman who's son was executed the previous day tried to kill Arthur by throwing a knife at him, I pushed him out of the way. I was 'rewarded' the position of Arthur's manservant, I kept the position for a long time. I remember those days, they were so simple! Just the four of us!" Merlin said wistfully. 

 

"Who was 'the four of us'" Owen asked while the others were still in shock at the fact that 'spoiled and bitchy' King Merlin was a servant. "That Sir, is a story for another night. For now I will retire, see you in the morning!" Merlin said before going to his bedroll. He would give them time to process that information.


	5. Surprise! I have a brother! Well Actually I Have Three.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics- either a flashback or when someone is talking in a different language then English 
> 
> Bold- speaking to each other in their mind

 

Hey Guys I know you want to get to the story so I will make it quick. The bottom notes are very important, and I need everyone who reads this story to read them it is very important to me. Thank you.

 

MERLIN

 

Merlin was the first awake. He stood and stretched before whistling five short times. He looked behind him and saw Rhys trotting toward him. "Hello Rhys, since Nyx is with child I want to ride you today. Is that alright with you?" Merlin asked petting Rhys' nose. Rhys nudged Merlin with his face and whinnied in agreement. Merlin smiled and turned to wake the knights.

 

When everyone was awake Merlin mounted Rhys and they made their journey at a more relaxed pace. 'Any time now' Merlin thought as he passed through a small clearing. Just as expected, he heard the yells and shouts of bandits as they attacked their party. There had to be at least thirty bandits, there was no way the knights would be able to get out of this. 

 

The knights killed five of the bandits before Merlin felt a blade pressed to his neck "Drop your weapons or I'll kill him" shouted the bandit holding Merlin. When the knights did not immediately comply the bandit behind him kicked Merlin's knees in and pressed the blade harder against his neck causing blood to start dribbling down.

 

***************

 

GWAINE

 

Gwaine was the first to throw down his sword, his alpha instincts screaming at him so save his little brother. The knights followed his lead and soon they were all kicked to their knees and had their hands shackled. Gwaine took a deep breath "Merlin has a plan' he repeated to himself as he watched Mordred wiggle slightly in discomfort. 

 

He looked at his knights. Merek has a shallow stab wound on his side, Lorn has a cut wound in his thigh, Mordred had lots of bruising. Everyone else seemed fine. He began to smell a new scent in the air, omega heat. He stared at Mordred who looked at him with pure panic. This was not part of the plan. Mordred must have forgotten to take his heat suppressants. 

 

Gwaine knew it would not be long before the bandits noticed. He looked at Merlin who had a similar look of panic but for different reasons. Gwaine and Merlin were both terrified for their baby brother. He heard the sound of a bandit scenting the air and felt another flash of panic. The knights around him were scenting the air as well and began to look worried.

 

The knights thought Merlin was the only omega so they must assume the heat smell was him. Their faces began to fill with worry. Gwaine looked back at Mordred who was looking worse by the minute. Gwaine looked at Merlin once more and was faced with pure calm. He felt a wave of magic fill the air and the smell of Mordred's heat went away only to be replaced with the smell of a different omega in heat. Merlin.

 

***************

 

MERLIN

 

 The bandits finally could smell the aroma of an omega in heat. Many of them started facing Merlin, one finally stood up "Well, well, well what do we have here? A bitch in heat. Must be our lucky day." The bandit said before grabbing Merlin by the arm. Merlin could hear the shouts of anger from the knights and the yells of anguish from his brothers as he was dragged to the nearest tent.

 

***************

 

Hey guys just in case you decided to scroll past the beginning quick note. The notes at the bottom of the page are very important and I need everyone who reads this story to read them. Thank you and on with the story!

 

***************

 

GWAINE

 

It had been hours since the bandits had dragged Merlin into the tent. And the sun was now setting for the second day they had been held prisoners to the bandits. Mordred was openly sobbing in anguish as the other knights tried to comfort him. No one else could have heard it but Gwaine did. A branch snapped slightly and he quickly turned to see at least fifty people clothed all in black. 

 

The one at the very front pulled his hood back. Michael. "Where is Merlin?" Michael asked Gwaine bringing the knights attention to the large group. When Gwaine didn't answer Michael looked to Mordred and paled when Mordred shook his head. Michael turned to the large group and said something in a language Gwaine didn't understand. 

 

Half of the group including Michael went to the tents while the other half stayed and untied the knights. Ten minutes later Michael walked out carrying a motionless and covered in blood Merlin. Michael without looking back mounted a horse and rode away Merlin laid against his chest. Twenty of the assassins followed Michael and Merlin while the rest disposed of the bodies, calmed the knights (Who were freaking out about some stranger taking their unconscious omega king), and looted the bandit camp.

 

 ***************

 

MERLIN

 

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, the bed he was on was so soft. He tried to sit up before he felt a twinge of pain in his side. Then it all came rushing back. He began kicking and punching anything that came near. He screamed until he felt a familiar smell wash over him, Michael. Michael ran over to him and started gently caressing Merlin's face "Shh little bird, you're safe, your friends and brothers are safe. You are at the guild palace" Merlin slowly began to relax and leaned into his older brother's touch. 

 

Merlin tried to sit up again but Michael pushed him back down. "You must rest Merlin" Michael said "I need to see Mordred" Merlin growled "Is he ok?" "Whatever you did to prevent his heat worked but it took a lot out of you and prevented you from using your magic against the bandits" Michael said. "Mordred is physically fine but his is distraught and now his magic is out of control. We couldn't allow him to see you in that state so he has been confined to a room where he cant hurt anyone"  Michael finished. 

 

Merlin sat up again "I must see him now" he said before getting out of bed. He ignored the twinge of pain in his side and quickly dressed in his old uniform from when he lived here. Michael's protests were lost to him as he walked through the guild palace using his magic to find Mordred. Minutes later Merlin was being tackled by his brother "Merlin, I'm SO Sorry! Its my fault an-" "Mordred!" Merlin said sternly "It was NOT your fault, do not even think that!"

 

Mordred sighed "I should have-mph!" Mordred was cut off with a hand over his mouth "It was not your fault Mordred." Merlin said slowly "I am fine" Merlin told him before pulling him into a hug. Mordred hugged back tightly and refused to let go. They held each other for a while before the sound of a cough had them pulling apart.

 

 "Are you sure you are alright?" Mordred asked "Yes I am fine really"

 

***************

 

_Merlin was dragged into the tent and the bandits began touching him. Merlin pulled himself together and threw his head backwards breaking the bandits nose. The bandit cried out and the others tightened their grip on him but he was faster, he hit one in the groin, another in the neck, another in the knee. He felt a sharp pain as a knife slashed his side but he slowly took down the rest of the bandits. By the time he was finished he had small cuts all over and the one in his side was bleeding too much.  Black spots began forming and he fell to the ground too dizzy to stand. He heard screaming. Then he slipped into oblivion._

 

_***************_

 MORDRED 

 

Mordred sighed in relief as Merlin finished telling him what happened. "You smelt of heat, I- I thought that they were going to r-" "Mordred it's ok, do not dwell on the past. I am alive. I am relatively unharmed. I was not... I am fine little brother." Mordred nodded making Merlin grin "Come, let us eat and speak with Michael."

 

**************

 

MERLIN  
  
  


When Merlin with Mordred next to him stepped into the dining hall he was immediately bombarded with greetings from the members of the guild. He smiled at them and made his way over to where the Knights Of Camelot sat tense. Merlin sat next to them followed by Mordred and startled them all when he asked "Why so tense?" "Your Majesty! You are alright! We feared that you were not going to make it!" Sir Merek said "I am alright, thank you for the concern but really, why are you all so tense?" 

 

"Your Majesty, you are aware that we are currently surrounded by over 100 assassins? Including the King Of Assassins!" Sir Aldin whispered furiously, "You do realize that we are all assassins and that we can hear you right?" Michael said as he sat down at their table. The Knights paled at the sight of Michael King Of Assassins. "Merlin, Mordred, Gwaine, I must ask what brings you here, you only said you were coming, not why." Michael glared at Merlin who grinned cheekily at him. 

 

"Indeed I have not, it was a... delicate situation. I could not afford someone intercepting the letter." Merlin said "When I arrived in Camelot Arthur informed me that there had been patrols that were being attacked as well as some trade caravans, he asked me to look into it. I found that there was a traitor in the court so I decided I would go visit my dear brother Michael who just happens to live in a kingdom Camelot is currently not friendly with-" "Did you just say that The King Of Assassins is your  _BROTHER!_ " Sir Borin exclaimed loudly. 

 

Michael glared at him "Yes, Merlin, Gwaine, and Mordred are my younger brothers" The knights looked shocked... again. "W-wait Gwaine, Mordred, and Merlin are brothers!" Sir Jarin stuttered. Merlin rolled his eyes "Of course they are my brothers! What did you think we were!" Mordred continued his train of thought "Did you thing we were lovers?" He asked incredulously. When the knights blushed Gwaine burst out into laughter "Gwaine! Its NOT funny!" Merlin glared at the knights "Did you all really think I would cheat on Arthur?! I do have dignity! And Honor!" He growled at them all.

 

Merlin composed himself "Now while that was a  _fun_ chat, I do have things to do so I would like to get on with my story! Now, I am not going to say how but I planned that the 'bandits' would catch up to us by the time we had arrived at the location I had told you to meet me at. Turns out I was right and everything went as planned... well except the heat bu-" "I'm sorry!" Mordred said miserably and laid his head on the table. "Mordred we went through this, it's not your fault" Merlin said again. 

 

"When I was pulled into the tent the person I had suspected to be the traitor was there, Lord Trent. He is dead now, I slit his throat after he admitted everything to me, now I can go home and not act like a bratty asshole." He smiled and sighed happily as he leaned back ignoring the bewildered knights and his chuckling brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update guys. First I had finals at school. Then on the last day of finals I learned my childhood friend committed suicide. It was about a week later It was confirmed my childhood friend died from an accidental over dose and I have been in morning as he was one of my best friends as a child. RIP Stef
> 
> His death was caused by a pill that is used to help you stay awake and focus your brain and is commonly used by students who are about to take big tests. He took one too many while studying for his last final before he would go to college and he was found dead the next morning. He had been accepted by some of the best colleges in the country and had been scholarships. Please, if you are taking these pills to stay awake to study please be careful or do not take them. Getting a good nights rest and studying over a course of time (1-3 weeks) is the best way to study. These pills are dangerous and using them has consequences.
> 
> His funeral is on July 14 so don't expect an update around that time as I will go back into my barely moving from the bed phase. I am really sorry this took so long


	6. Celebrating Death

Merlin The knights questioned Merlin on the way back and he answered some of them an ignored others. His life was really none of their business and he wished they would stop prying but they would not. Thankfully it was not long before they arrived in Camelot.

 

Arthur was at the top of the stairs but as soon as Merlin dismounted he walked down.  **"I am glad you are safe Merlin. Did you find the traitor?"** Merlin and Arthur slowly walked inside the castle.  **"I found the traitor, he is dead now. All is well."** Arthur grinned at him and Merlin smiled softly back. 

 

They made their way to counsel chambers  **"I lost track of time while I was there, how long until Mithian arrives?" "Mithian will arrive early, she should be here in two days"** Arthur replied "Merlin how is your brother?" "Which one?" Merlin replied cheekily. Arthur rolled his eyes "Michael is well, he was a little late so my plan didn't go perfectly and there was the fact that Mordred went into heat when we got captured by bandits but I used magic and knives so were fine." Merlin finished quickly when he saw Arthur's face. 

 

"Merlin, you- I can't- Merlin....your very strange" "Ah! You love me anyway!" Merlin said when they reached the counsel chambers  **"Indeed"** Arthur replied before sitting in his spot at the round table. Merlin sat next to him and they waited for the lords and knights to enter so they could begin. 

 

One by one knights and lords entered the room. Many looked puzzled to see Merlin there as he never attended previous meetings. The lord whose chair Merlin had stolen glared at him before taking the seat next to him. "Your Majesty" a lord said before pausing "If I may, why is your omeg-"

 

"If you have a question about me you ask me" Merlin said cutting off the lord who looked scandalized. "How  _dare_ -" The lord started but was once again cut off by Merlin "If I may Lord... whoever you are, I may be an omega but I am still a king. Your king as a matter of fact. I do believe I am to be shown respect as I am still a higher status then you. If you have an question or issue that concerns me you ask me!" Merlin growled.

 

The lord smirked at Merlin "As a matter of fact I do have a matter that concerns you. King Merlin Lords Leo, Dain, Tristan, Cassius and I accuse you of adultery." Gasps were heard throughout the room as all eyes turned to the smirking lord. Arthur sat forward  **"Merlin do not say anything"** "You dare accuse him of adultery! What proof do you have!" 

 

"I have multiple eye witnesses my lord! King Merlin was found entering this knights chambers late at knight and some say you could hear their activities through the door." The lord was having a great time trying to tear Merlin's reputation apart. Merlin was now receiving glares from some knights and most lords. 

 

 **"I can never catch a break can I?"**   **"It would seem not Merlin"** was Arthur's calm reply. "who are the eye witnesses?" "Myself, a few servants, and Lords Trent, Dain, and Leo." "And who is the knight you supposedly have seen King Merlin with?" 

 

The lord smirked and answered "Sir Gwaine, Your Majesty" almost immediately Gwaine spit out his ale across the table, Mordred snorted, Arthur groaned, and Merlin started chuckling. The knights of the round table relaxed knowing Merlin would be fine, the knights who accompanied Merlin to visit Michael also relaxed. Arthur turned to Merlin "King Merlin, you have been accused of adultery, what say you?" Arthur asked mockingly.

 

Merlin smirked and formally responded "King Arthur, I am not guilty! For as beautiful as Gwaine's hair may be! I find the idea of bedding him absolutely disgusting!" Gwaine stood up and pointed a finger at Merlin "I am insulted! Ill have you know I am fantastic in bed!" "I wouldn't know" Merlin replied.

 

Merlin then stood "Lords of the court. I will have you know, yes I have been inside Gwaine's chambers but only because I am trained as a physician and Gwaine wont accept treatment from anyone else which is quite annoying I will have you know. The groaning you hear from inside his chambers is either him with a hangover, me smacking him when he wont shut up, or him being a baby when I treat cuts and bruises."

 

"I resent that!" Gwaine yelled "But surely King Merlin, it is inappropriate for you to be alone with an alpha that is not your own?" a younger lord commented.

 

"Indeed it is" Merlin replied "But not when that alpha is your elder brother" Whispering broke out in the room and Lord Cassius stood. "King Merlin on behalf of the accusers I apologize and withdraw our accusation" Merlin nodded to the lord in acceptance. For the next few hours the counsel discussed many things, the traitor who is now dead, Mithian's upcoming visit, several knights in training who are ready for their knighting ceremonies, the need of a court sorcerer, and a few prisoners. 

 

The counsel was about to wrap up when someone mentioned Morgana. Merlin's head snapped up and he sharply looked at the speaker "The celebration is to take place in a few weeks"  **"Arthur, what are they talking about. What celebration? What has Morgana got to do with anything? She is dead!"**   **"Merlin..." "Arthur!"** "The celebration will be just as grand as every year!" another lord replied. 

 

"Excuse me" Merlin interrupted "What celebration?" He asked irritated that Arthur was not answering him. The lords looked shocked that he did not know of the celebration "The celebration to celebrate the death of the witch Morgana!" The lord replied, Merlin felt like he was going to be sick and he saw the faces of the round table knights pale, along with Arthur's. "You celebrate Morgana's death? Why?" "She was a monster" The lord replied pompously.

 

Merlin stood quickly "Excuse me Your Majesty" he snarled at Arthur who flinched slightly **"Merlin....**  ". The lords and knights sat in shocked silence as a teary eyed Merlin left the room. 

 

Merlin waited until he was in his personal chambers before he broke down into tears. Morgana, they celebrated her death. How could they do that? Merlin thought back to when he had killed Morgana by stabbing her with the sword. He held her as she died.

 

********

 

_Tears streamed down his face as he held the dying form of his once best friend._

_"Merlin" She whispered and grabbed for him_

_"Merlin"_

_Merlin looked at her and for the first time in a long time her eyes were clear_

_"Yes?"_

_"I forgive you"_

_Merlin cried harder_

_"I am so sorry Merlin, I let it corrupt me"_

_"No Morgana, it was fear that corrupted you, not your magic."_

_"I am sorry"_  

_Morgana's breathing turned shallow_

_"I forgive you" Merlin whispered_

_Morgana smiled at him as she died_

 

_********_

 

Merlin stayed in his chambers for hours. He ignored Arthur's knocking, Gwaine shouts, and Mordred's pleas. They celebrated the death of his best friend. 

 

Merlin didn't leave his room the next day either. He summoned breakfast to his chambers as well as his lunch and his dinner. Arthur, Gwaine, and Mordred had stopped by again but he still didn't let them in. 

 

Merlin had a spell that let him replay his memories on what looked like a portrait but moving. He watched himself meeting Morgana, him with Gwen, Arthur, and Morgana, himself ignoring her pleas, him sending her to the druids, him poisoning her and many more. 

 

It was the day after, the day that Mithian was supposed to arrive when Merlin let Arthur in. Slowly Arthur sat down lowering his head as Merlin glared at him "You celebrate your sister's death" Merlin spat accusingly. Arthur looked up at him "Merlin" "Don't! I want to know why you would do such a thing!" 

 

"Merlin it was never intended to be like that, it was supposed to be a day to celebrate peace but lords twisted it into celebrating her death. I am sorry Merlin" Arthur said pleadingly. Merlin nodded before pulling Arthur into a hug. 

 

Merlin felt his knees buckle as he finally gave into his exhaustion. Arthur quickly caught him an picked him up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He laid down behind him and gently pulled Merlin to him. When Arthur looked at Merlin again, he was fast asleep.

 

He smiled and stroked his omegas hair before he sat up and left the room. He had to greet Mithian who would be arriving soon.


	7. A walk with Mithian

ARTHUR

 

Arthur left Merlin's chambers feeling awful. He knew that Merlin would be upset about the celebration so he had tried not to bring it up. That was the obviously the wrong thing to do, he should have been the one to tell Merlin. Arthur was not sure how a celebration of peace and victory turned into celebrating the death of his once beloved sister. 

Arthur knew that Merlin and Morgana had been very close friends. When he had first met Merlin by getting into a fight with him Morgana had immediately taken a liking to him. He had not backed down from Arthur like most did. When Merlin first started serving Arthur whenever he was free you could find him with Morgana. 

It was Merlin who brought Arthur, Gwenivere, and Morgana together and the four of them became very close. Merlin and Arthur had been very good friends and Arthur had already been in love with him he just had not known yet. Arthur cared for Gwenivere as one would a little sister and finally Morgana and Arthur began to get along. Merlin and Gwenivere were very close but Merlin had always had a special bond with Morgana. At the time Arthur had believed he loved her and had been jealous. He did not know that Merlin as well as Morgana had magic. 

It devastated him when Morgana betrayed them but you could see true heartbreak in Merlin's eyes. Merlin had truly loved Morgana but in a different form, he loved her as a companion, a friend, a sister, and a fellow creature of the old religion. Arthur wanted to bang his head on the wall. Maybe he could convince the counsel to cancel the celebrations. No. They would throw a fit that Arthur did not have the patience for.

He sat in his chambers and looked down at the people below him going about their day. Mithian would be here soon, hopefully she could cheer Merlin up. Arthur could already tell that the celebration that would take place in one week would be very different from the last five, especially if Merlin had anything to say about it, which he did.

*****

It had been two more hours before Mithian arrived. Arthur moved to greet her and she smiled at him. "Arthur, it is so nice to see you. I am so happy Merlin has returned." Arthur nodded "Yes, I apologize on behalf of Merlin. He is not feeling too well but he wanted to greet you." Mithian's eyes widened "Oh dear! I do hope he is not ill!" Arthur guided her into the castle as her horse was taken away by a servant. 

"Merlin is not ill, but his heart is hurting at the moment. I do hope you can cheer him up. He has been so excited to see you." "I wish to see to him" Mithian said sternly "Of course, I will have a servant escort you. Merlin is not to happy with me at the moment." Arthur sighed and looked down. "I am sure Merlin will forgive you eventually. He as always offered forgiveness when others would only offer hate and resentment. You are lucky to have him." "indeed I am"

*****

MERLIN

Merlin groaned when he heard a knock on his chamber door "Leave me be!" he called out "Merlin, I did not travel all the way here to see you for you to dismiss me in this manner, open the door." Merlin quickly jumped up and opened the door "Hello Mithian, I apologize I did not know it was you." "All is forgiven, let me in." Merlin chuckled and moved aside and she strode in and took a seat on a chair by his desk. 

"I am sorry I did not greet you, I was-" "You were upset, Arthur told me." "Oh really? And what did Arthur say" "That you were not happy with him and that your heart was hurting." Merlin nodded "Would you like to talk about it?" Mithian asked him "There is a celebration coming up." "What about it?" "They are celebrating Morgana's death" Mithian frowned "I know you were close to her, I'm sorry." 

"I just can't believe Arthur would condone that, even if he did not actively celebrate it himself." Merlin said softly "Why don't you celebrate her life instead. Show the people that Morgana was not always the way she was. Let them understand." Merlin grinned at Mithian. "You just gave me the most wonderful idea Mithian! Thank you!" Merlin pulled her into a hug before running out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Mithian sitting in his room.

*****

ARTHUR

Three days later Arthur finally earned full forgiveness from Merlin. Arthur could tell Merlin was up to something but every time he asked Merlin would either give him a sly smile or ignore his question completely. treaty talks with Mithian were nearly finished. The only thing that was to be changed was the magic situation. 

Magic was to be legalized completely but the people of Nemeth, while they had not been as 'unfriendly' to magic users as Camelot they were still hesitant to accept it completely. A court sorcerer or sorceress would need to be appointed and magic needed to be welcomed back slowly. 

When Arthur first legalized magic after Merlin had left it had taken a while but a young woman used magic to save her little brother from a fire. When she had not been arrested the people seemed to finally believe that legalizing magic was not a trick to lure out the sorcerers and then execute them. Slowly the magical population had increased but once Merlin arrived it stopped. 

It had Arthur confused so he asked one of his knights to which he replied, "You legalized magic after King Merlin left, the people now believe that the only reason magic was illegal was because he was in Camelot. Now that he has returned, the people believe they will once more be prosecuted." Arthur had not told Merlin yet because it kept slipping his mind but he knew the only reason Merlin did not openly practice magic was because he didn't want to make the people afraid of him. A never ending cycle of fear.

*****

MERLIN

Merlin was walking through the city with Mithian and some of her guards. The people were staring at him as they always did when he walked through, slightly hostile and a little fearful. "The talks are nearly finished Merlin, I think it is wonderful that magic has been legalized... Merlin? Merlin!" "Wha? Oh! Mithian I am sorry." Merlin said sheepishly and looked down when she scowled at him. 

"What are you looking at anyway?" "When Arthur goes through town, no one approaches him, they don't stare at him. I wonder why they look at me like that?" "Merlin, they probably don't know too much about you, you did leave for five years after all." 

"I suppose" Merlin said thoughtfully then sighed "Well, I wish I kn- Oof!" Merlin was hit in the face with a ball and he fell backwards landing on his back. Guards rushed toward him as he sat up groaning "Ow" Merlin looked up at the worried Mithian before he slowly stood up with the help of her guards. A group of three kids and two women ran over "Your Majesty! I apologize on behalf of my daughter. I beg your pardon." The woman said slightly hysterical.

"No harm done Miss...?" "Mary" "Miss Mary" Merlin smiled at the woman before looking at the little girl who was hiding behind her dress. "I am sorry King Merlin" The little girl said tears starting to fill her eyes. Merlin got down on one knee so he was eye to eye with her "Now now none of that little one, what is your name?" "Elizabeth" The girl answered softly "Lady Elizabeth I am pleased to make your acquaintance" Merlin said kissing the little girls hand making her giggle. 

Elizabeth then did something that shocked Merlin to the core. She whispered and her eyes turned gold. A flower bloomed in her palm which she then handed to Merlin who was still staring at her. Merlin felt tension fill the air and looked up. Everyone was staring at him, as if waiting for his reaction. He looked back at Mary who had pulled Elizabeth behind her and was looking at him with pure terror. 

Merlin looked back down at Elizabeth "Whats your favorite color?" He asked her softly. Her little blue eyes looked into his "I like Green, like grass" "Well, you have given me a gift, I must return the favor." Merlin then softly said a spell and waved his hand toward her and golden light surrounded her before dissipating leaving Elizabeth in a green and silver gown. She squealed and hugged him before running off to show her friends. 

Merlin stood up and dusted himself off "You have a lovely daughter, she reminds me of a dear friend of mine" he told a shocked Mary before continuing his walk with Mithian ignoring the stares and whispers. "That went well" he said to himself and chuckled when Mithian slapped the back of his head. It had been a good day.

*****

ARTHUR 

Arthur was sitting in his chambers when Merlin burst in "Arthur! They thought I was the one who hates sorcery! Can you believe that? All this time I wondered why the knights hated me so much. Now I know! They were protecting their fellow knight. Who is also a sorcerer!" Merlin kept ranting until Arthur put hands on his hips "Merlin" "I should have known Arthur..." "Merlin" "How could I have not seen this..." "Merlin" "I am a terribl-" "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted to gain his attention.

"What?" Merlin scowled at him "I know Merlin" Arthur laughed lightly at Merlin's huff. Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and whacked him on the hip when he hears a comment about 'prattish kings'. "I am going to bed Merlin. Will you join me? Or would you like to keep ranting?" Merlin whacked him on the head and stripped down into his underclothes making Arthur blush slightly and hopped under the blankets. 

Merlin turned to him "I'm waiting prat" Arthur laughed loudly and stripped as well before getting on bed and pulling Merlin's back to his chest. He breathed against Merlin's neck. "That tickles" Arthur did it again "Arthur" Merlin whined "I love you Merlin" Arthur said softly. Merlin turned in his arms and kissed him gently and laid his head on Arthur's chest "I love you too Arthur"


	8. A Celebration

MERLIN

 

The day of the celebration was nerve wracking. Although everyone knew he had magic he was not sure how they would react to what he was about to do. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked coming up behind Merlin and hugging him. Merlin nodded "Just some nerves" "Well the celebration is about to start Merlin so take a deep breath, you can do this" the trumpets sounded and Merlin and Arthur walked forward to greet the cheering crowed.

 

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur "Five years ago today there was a battle. A battle between sorcerers and the ones who slayed them. A battle between the siblings. A battle that tore not only hundreds of families apart but the kingdom. Camelot was reforged by its king and Camelot has come very far. Over five years I believe the people of Camelot have forgotten that today is not a celebration of an enemies death but a day to celebrate peace and for loved ones to mourn. I know that all of you lost someone just as I did. Today you mourn your fathers, your brothers, your sons.

 

Today, I remember my best friend who fought for what she believed in, who helped children escape execution, who found out she had magic. You remember Morgana as an evil witch, a murderer, and a monster. Today I am going to show you how I remember her and to show you how fear can turn the kindest into the cruelest. I am going to show you Morgana." Merlin closed his eyes and said the spell that made a giant canvas like moving picture of memories. It was large enough for everyone to see.

 

So he began with the first memory.

 

*****

 

_"He only practiced magic? What is so wrong with that?" Morgana yelled at Uther in her rage "Magic users are not evil!" Uther grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her room "Watch your tone with me. I am your king and you will obey or you will join them." Uther growled before locking the door behind him leaving Morgana alone with her tears._

 

 

*****

 

_"That was very brave" Merlin turned to see a beautiful black haired *sniff* omega woman standing behind him. "That prince of yours is a prat and a fool to treat his subjects the way he does. He had better be careful and shape up or else his kingdom will turn against him and what is a king without his kingdom?" The black haired woman smiled at him "I think you and I are going to get along very well" the woman reached out her hand which Merlin took and kissed her hand "I'm Merlin" she smiled "I'm Morgana"_

 

_*****_

 

_"Clean my boots Merlin, clean the stables Merlin, wheres my breakfast Merlin?" Merlin grumbled as he polished Arthur's sword "What has you in such a fowl mood?" Gwen asked as she walked in with Morgana. "Morgana! Gwen! Come to watch me polish the prats sword?" "Again? didn't you do that this morning?" "The bloody prat  said he couldn't see his reflection in it so it was not good enough! I wonder what he would say if I told him this metal does not reflect like a mirror?" Morgana rolled her eyes "He would probably throw something at you" Merlin paused in his polishing "Why did you come here anyway?"_

 

_The look on Morgana's face turned dark. "There is a knight that is attacking the betas and omegas, I have a plan but I need your help and your omega charm to work him over" Merlin looked at her warily "The last time you wanted me to seduce a knight you were late and I almost had to sleep with him" Gwen giggled "Lucky for you Arthur walked in" "LUCKY! I swear he looked about ready to rip my head off!" "That's because he likes you Merlin!" Gwen replied with emphasis on the like._

 

_Merlin raised an eyebrow "Don't be foolish, if Arthur liked me even the slightest he would work me until I pass out every day." the girls giggled "Not like that you perverts! How you are even my friends ill never know!" "Does that mean you will do it?" Gwen asked and Merlin sighed "Fine" They both gave him huge smacking kisses to the cheeks making him grumble and push them away._

_***_

 

  _Although Merlin believed Arthur held no care for him he was wrong. Arthur had known him for a year now and was already half in love with him even if he couldn't admit it to himself. Morgana strode into the room "You should be more kind to Merlin you know. He has only cared for you to the best of his ability and you are nothing but cruel to him. It is shameful" Arthur laid back "Leave me Morgana" she huffed "Pig" She growled as she slammed the door behind her. Arthur sat up with a contemplative look on his face. Merlin had less chores the next day._

 

_***_

 

_Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwenivere were riding through the woods all laughing and talking along the way. Morgana was looking at Merlin with a smug smile so he leaned over and asked "What?" she shook her head and kept riding. A few minutes later Merlin was feeling anxious, something about this place felt off. He heard a twig snap and  tried to call out a warning before he was knocked off his horse._

 

_***_

 

_Arthur was glaring at him. Morgana and Gwen quickly left his chambers to get as far away as possible. "Tell me everything" Arthur demanded_

 

_***_

 

_Arthur had not spoken to him in a week. Merlin had told him everything. His magic. How he was an assassin hired by Uther to protect him. He did not tell Arthur his feelings. Morgana walked in and saw him sitting there. "Are you just going to sit there and let Arthur push you away?" "What else am I supposed to do" "There is a tournament in a week" "So?" He did not like where this was going. Morgana smirked "win"._

 

_***_

 

_Merlin won the tournament. Uther had been furious. Arthur had been terrified. Morgana and Gwen thought it was hilarious._

 

_***_

 

_Morgana was acting strange. She was quieter, slower, and even more temperamental. "Morgana?" Merlin called "Merlin leave" "What's wrong Morgana? Everyone is worried." Morgana turned to him her eyes glowing golden "There is too much Merlin, I can't control it anymore. Uther is going to find out. He is going to kill me!" Merlin tried to console her but the fear in her eyes was so pure nothing would remove it._

 

_***_

 

_Morgana tried to kill the king. Merlin stopped her. Morgana was furious with him. Gwen and Arthur were confused with the sudden war going on between them._

 

_***_

 

_Merlin poisoned her. He was avoiding everyone. Morgana was taken by her half sister far away. "Merlin what is wrong with you! I know Morgana is gone and I miss her too! You can't keep pushing your friends away!" Gwen yelled at him._

 

_***_

 

_Merlin had opened back up to Arthur and Gwen and their relationship is getting stronger. Especially Arthur._

_***_

 

_Morgana tried to take Camelot. Merlin killed her half sister._

 

_***_

 

_Uther passed away. Arthur was_ _devastated but is a good king._

 

_***_

 

_Ten knights were killed by Morgana's forces. Arthur has not legalized magic yet._

 

_***_

 

_The battle of Camlann was awful. Merlin was on horseback with a severely injured Arthur. He was dying. Faster. Faster. They rode all day and night. They were so close "Merlin!" Merlin looked back when his name was screeched to see Morgana. She looked awful. She drew her sword and began chanting. She swung at him Merlin drew his sword and deflected. Back and forth. Merlin didn't know how long it was. A sharp blinding pain hit his side. He was on the ground. Morgana began walking toward the unconscious dying Arthur. Merlin stood._

 

_Morgana hissed and turned around "Aww poor Merlin. It looks like your beloved Arthur is going to die." She was taunting him but he drew his sword and struck. His blows were weak but hers were uncoordinated and she had a wild look in her eyes. An opening he went for it and she cried out as his sword sunk into her stomach. He cried out as he realized what he had done._ _Tears streamed down his face as he held the dying form of his once best friend._ _"Merlin" She whispered and grabbed for him "_ _Merlin"_ _Merlin looked at her and for the first time in a long time her eyes were clear._

 

 _"Yes?" "_ _I forgive you"_ _Merlin cried harder_ _"I am so sorry Merlin, I let it corrupt me"_ _"No Morgana, it was fear that corrupted you, not your magic."_ _"I am sorry"_   _Morgana's breathing turned shallow_ _"I forgive you"  "Merlin" She leaned up and whispered something to him and his eyes widened a strangled cry releasing from him. Merlin looked down at her "I promise. I will not fail you again" Merlin whispered_ _Morgana smiled at him as she died._

 

_Merlin stood up and almost fell from dizziness. He looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. His side. It was too deep Merlin couldn't heal it. He looked back at Arthur who's breathing was so slow you could barely tell he was alive. He grabbed the horse and limped over to him and used magic to lift him making Merlin dizzy. He pulled himself on and they rode all the way to the lake where he convinced the creatures there to help him. "We can only save one of you" "Save him" Merlin pleaded with blood dripping down his chin and saw a golden glow form around Arthur. He smiled as he closed his eyes._

 

_***_

 

_Arthur woke up completely healed but he looked around and saw Merlin on the ground looking half dead. "Merlin!" He yelled picking up the omega he held close to his heart. Merlin whispered a faint "Camelot" before falling unconscious. Arthur watched as Merlin's breathing slowed and then stopped. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered "Merlin" Arthur shook him "Merlin!" "MERLIN!"  he started screaming his name over and over. A soft light began to glow around Merlin before the wound began to heal and he began to breath again. Arthur cried with relief._

 

_***_

 

_Merlin woke up two months later and spent the next three mourning the loss of Morgana._

 

_***_

 

The memories stopped. There was no one in the court yard that was dry eyed. Merlin looked at his mate who was looking at him with adoration and thankfulness. Merlin looked down at the crowd again and he knew that they understood now. Morgana's death was not something to be celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus guys. I am so sorry this took so long. I fell and had a concussion and am just now cleared to write again. The next chapter will NOT take as long. I swear!


	9. Not Just a Herb

ARTHUR

Arthur and Merlin were laying in their bed enjoying the evening. Mithian had been gone for about a week now so the hype of visiting royalty was wearing off. Just as Merlin was about to close his eyes Arthur decided he wanted to ask Merlin about something that had been bugging him for over a week now. "Merlin?" "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" "You just did" Merlin smirked "This is serious" Merlin sat up "Arthur? What is it?" "At the celebration... when you were showing the memories, Morgana whispered something to you. What was it?"

 

Merlin turned away "I don't think we should talk about it right now." "Its been bugging me for over a week Merlin and I can't get it out of my head, she looked so relieved and you looked terrified." "Arthur please, not right now" Merlin whispered "I thought you were done keeping secrets from me Merlin" Merlin turned and growled at him "It is not my secret to share, I don't think Morgana would have wanted you to know" "Merlin" "Goodnight Arthur" "Merlin" "I said goodnight!" Merlin snapped at him before turning away once again.

 

*****

MERLIN

 

The next morning Merlin woke up and left before Arthur was awake, as he walked through the halls he was so deep in thought he ran into someone "Oh! I am so sorry!" "Your Majesty I beg your pardon!" they both yelled at the same time. "Sir Gavin! My apologies! I should have been watching where I was going." "No harm done sire." Sir Gavin bowed before walking away.

 

Merlin decided he needed advice and walked swiftly to Gwaine's room careful to not knock anyone over. He knocked. Nothing. He knocked again. "H'llo?" A mutter was all Merlin needed before he opened the door. "Gwaine I need advice." "Wh't is it Merls?" "If you were told a secret that involved someone else would you tell the involved person the secret if the teller was dead?" "Merls what the hell are you talking about?" Gwaine said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

 

Merlin sighed "Gwaine, Morgana told me a secret. Arthur just asked about it and it involves him so he has a right to know but it was a secret. What right do I have to tell him?" "Merlin, do you think telling Arthur would be the right thing?" "Yes" "Then tell him" "But what if-" "No Merlin you need to tell him, I am going back to bed" Gwaine's snores filled the room moments later.

 

He took a deep breath. OK. He could do this! He could tell Arthur! Merlin quickly walked back to Arthur's chambers 'oh god I can't do this' he steeled himself and knocked. "Enter!" Merlin slowly pushed the door open "Merlin you never knock. What is it?" Arthur asked Merlin took a deep breath "Arthur be ready to go for a ride later today. Pack enough for overnight we're going to see the druids." Leaving no room for an explanation he left a confused Arthur behind in his chambers.

*****

ARTHUR

 

Arthur was terribly confused but he ordered his things to be packed. He did not want to upset Merlin any more than he already had. An hour later he was ready to go and he walked down to the courtyard to see a fidgeting Merlin. "Ok, let's go" Merlin mounted his horse and they rode out. It was a bad idea to leave without knights but by the look on Merlin's face they were going to have a very big argument and he didn't need any of his knights around for that.

 

A few hours later Merlin finally dismounted "It's just through here" he said as he tied up the horse. Merlin started fidgeting even more as they walked through the woods and came across a druid camp. A shout almost made Arthur draw his sword before he realized it was of excitement, not fear. A little girl squealed and ran from the adults on either side of her. She jumped into Merlin's arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before speaking rapidly.

Arthur stood in shock as he took in the little girls features, she looked just like... Merlin walked up to him holding the little girl who now looked shy. Arthur felt tears come to his eyes, he was furious at Merlin but he understood. "Arthur, this is Rosemary Morgause Le Fay Pendragon, Rose this is your uncle Arthur." The little girl no older than seven years old wiggled and Merlin set her down.

She ran up to him and did a small curtsy. "Uncle Merl says your my Uncle too!" She squealed pulling him into a hug. Arthur stiffened before relaxing and he felt tears run down his face as he looked at this carbon copy of Morgana. "You look so much like her" he whispered, he looked to Merlin who looked deeply ashamed but happy for him at the same time. "Does she have magic too" Merlin nodded "I don't know if she will be a seer as well, its a very rare gift."

 

Rosemary looked up to Merlin "Does this mean I can come to Camelot now? I want to see where mommy lived." Merlin smiled and Arthur spoke, "Of course you can come home with us." Merlin walked over to the druids and began speaking with them before he came back. "Alright, Rose is there anything you want to get before we leave?" Rose nodded and ran back to the camp before returning with a small satchel which Merlin took from her before placing her on his horse.

Merlin got up behind her and Arthur mounted his own horse and they set off. "Uncle Merl?" "Yes?" "Can you tell me a story about mommy?" Arthur froze and watched Merlin smile softly before he spoke conjuring little magic figures to go along with his story. "Once upon a time there was a Beautiful Kind Lady named Morgana, she lived in a beautiful kingdom called-" "CAMELOT!" Rose shouted "Yes, Camelot. Now Morgana was a magical princess but she didn't know it yet. She would have terrible dreams of terrible things but she used them to warn the king and the-" "Prat Prince!" Rose interrupted again and Arthur scowled.

 

Merlin laughed "Yes the prat prince" he continued the story for over two hours. He told Rose tales of her beauty and adventurous side. It was not long before Rose fell asleep in his arms. Merlin looked at him with worry but Arthur smiled at him softly "I understand" Merlin grinned and they continued to Camelot.

 

*****

MERLIN

 

People stared as they dismounted the horses. Merlin helped Rose off and led her inside ignoring the inquisitive looks from the knights watching. He was so engrossed in listening to Rose's babble that he almost didn't hear Arthur ask for a room near theirs to be prepared. Merlin stopped and kneeled next to Rose "Would you like to go to your room or would you like to explore?" Rose smiled "Is there a library?" Merlin laughed and stood "of course we have a library! How else was I supposed to save Prat Princes' life?"

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Merlin introduced Rose to the court as Arthur and his niece it was a nightmare. Men had shouted and screamed. Some called for her execution, some wanted her imprisoned, others wanted her to leave Camelot. Merlin was furious. It took them hours to calm the court, then months to get Rose acquainted with the people and still there were people who hated this little girl.

 

 

Merlin knew that the only way for people to accept Rose was with time. Some never would because of who her mother was but others... he signed, time, it would take time. Rose liked to spend her time reading and Arthur had hired her tutors for all of her studies. She was so busy that she barely spent time with her uncles which suited Merlin and Arthur fine, as long as she was happy. 

 

 

Merlin had gotten a new respect from the Camelot Knights and now Michael was more willing to help in case of emergency. That didn't stop Merlin from feeling the unease he had been feeling for the past few days. "Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked him when Merlin entered their chambers. "I am well enough Arthur" Arthurs frown did not leave his face "You look terrible" "I have not been sleeping well and I feel ill. I think I may be coming down with a cold." 

 

 

He collapsed onto the bed beside Arthur and groaned when his mate began to massage his shoulders and lower back. Arthur leaned down "Dinner will be here soon, would you like me to send for the physician?" "No" Merlin mumbled, his breath hitched and he shot off the bed and ran to the chamber pot and vomited violently into it. Arthur rubbed his back and shouted at the guards to get the physician "he has a name" Merlin gasped before he vomited again. 

 

 

Minutes passed before Guias and his new apprentice entered the room. Merlin was dry heaving into the pot gasping for breath. There was not enough air. He tried to get more in as he vomited but was unsuccessful. Black spots danced around him and he heard shouts of alarm as he fainted.

 

 

******

 

 

When Merlin woke Arthur was sitting next to him worriedly his mouth tight with anger. "What happened?" Merlin asked, "how long have you known?" Arthur growled, "you promised no more secrets!" Arthur stormed from the room the smell of his anger directed at him making Merlin's inner omega cry out in fright. Guias entered and sat heavily beside him "Arthur won't tell me what happened" Guias loosed a breath "you were being poisoned over the past couple days, it was slow acting, the purpose was to make it look like you became ill and never recovered." 

 

 

Merlin sat back, he wasn't shocked, he had found poison in Arthur's food plenty of times when Merlin was his manservant. "But why is Arthur angry at me?" "He is angry you didn't tell him about the baby, I am rather disappointed with you myself. You know you can come to me with anything." Merlin looked incredulously at Guias "Guias, what the hell are you talking about?" "You didn't know?" "I didn't know what!?" Guias sighed wearily "You're pregnant Merlin" 

 

 

Pregnant. Pregnant.  _Pregnant._ Merlin panicked, he was _not_ ready for a kid. Rose was different, she was his niece he had very little obligation to her but he chose to have part of her life. His own baby? No. "How do I get rid of it?" "Merlin, don't say that" "I'm being serious Guias! I am  _not_ ready for a child! Arthur was angry too! I can't do this!" Merlin sprang out of bed and used magic to change his clothes before he ran from the room Guias shouting at him to return. 

 

 

He ran through the halls ignoring the shrieking maids and confused or concerned knights. He ran to the top of the highest tower in the castle and curled up in a tight ball in the windowsill. His hand went to his stomach. He yanked it away and tried to ignore the feeling of sickness coursing through him.

 

 

******

 

 

Arthur ran back to his chambers once he got the message from the guard telling him Guias needed him. How could Merlin keep such a huge secret from him? Arthur's anger scared away everyone that came in his path. Even the guards outside his chambers were shifting nervously. Arthur walked into his chamber expecting to see Merlin and Guias, his heart jumped in alarm when he only saw Guias.

 

"What happened?" Arthur growled "It would seem that Merlin did not know he was pregnant. I assumed he knew but when I asked him why he had not told me he panicked about being pregnant and ran off. Sire, he cannot be on his feet right now, his body is under strain while it pushes out the poison." A cold fear gripped Arthur's chest and he ordered a city-wide search for Merlin. 

 

 

******

 

 

Merlin had fallen off the windowsill and onto the floor. He laid on the ground with pain coursing through him. There was a bang on the door and another shouting outside made him unlock the door with magic and he cried out in pain. The door slammed open and the smell of Gwaine filled his nostrils "Shit! He's here!" Gwaine shouted and lifted Merlin in his arms. 

 

 

Merlin grunted in pain at the lift and tried to wiggle free. Gwaine only gripped him tighter and Merlin could smell his panic. "m-srry" he mumbled and let darkness take him again.

 

 

 


	11. A baby

Arthur felt like utter shit. He should have trusted Merlin more. He was such a fucking asshole! He was-"Mate cut it out with the angst, I can smell it from here." Gwaine had not left the room since Merlin had been brought back. He did not trust Arthur with his brother at the moment, he had made that very clear. Merlin had not known he was pregnant and Arthur had been angry that he had not told him. That must have been a terrible way to find out you were pregnant. 

 

 

The pregnancy excited Arthur. He had always wanted to be a father and now he had a chance! Arthur was also worried. Merlin had not woken up at all during the past two days and Arthur was beginning to think something terrible may be wrong. Guias entered the room and Arthur turned "Guias how far along is he?" "Not very long sire. I would say a bit over a month now." Arthurs grin died at Guias' expression "What is it Guias?" "Sire, have you considered Merlin may not want the child?" Arthur sucked in a breath and he heard Gwaine do the same. "What are you saying?" Arthur asked slowly saying every word carefully. 

 

 

"The first thing Merlin said after I told him he was pregnant was 'how do I get rid of it' Sire. He believes that you two are not ready for a child." Arthur felt his stomach drop, Merlin didn't want their child. Arthur's eyes watered but he held back any tears, "If Merlin decides he is not ready then I will support him if he decides to uh, to get rid of the baby." 

 

 

********

 

 

"If Merlin decides he is not ready then I will support him if he decides to uh, to get rid of the baby." was the first thing Merlin heard as he slowly woke up. He laid still, careful not to move so he could listen. Arthurs words excited him. He had a choice and Arthur would not hate him! Then he played the words back, heard the sorrow in them. Arthur wanted the baby. Arthur  _really_ wanted the baby. Merlin most certainly did  _not_ want the baby. 

 

 

Merlin was young, he was so young. He was not ready. He laid there pretending to sleep until everyone had left the room. A baby. Why did he not want a baby? His instincts yearned for one but the thought of holding one in his arms made him sick to his stomach with fear. Arthur wanted the baby, Merlin already knew that Arthur wanted lots of kids. 

 

 

Merlin sat there for hours thinking before he came to a decision. He could do this. He would keep the baby. As he laid down smiling Arthur walked into the room "Merlin I-" "Arthur, I will keep the baby" Merlin said softly. 

 

 

Merlin knew he could do this, he would. It had always been him and Arthur and it always would be. As Arthur, his mate, his alpha, his husband, his soul mate, his everything laid down beside him Merlin knew that he was making the right decision. When all else fails, it would always be Arthur and him and him and Arthur.

 

 

Two sides of the same coin. They may be immortal, but they were not cold after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for going on this journey with me! I am sad to say that I need to end this story here as I have so many projects going on that I need to do. There is more plot that could come along in an epilogue if I get enough requests for it. Merlin and Arthur's story is definitely not finished but Cold Immortals is. Check out some of my other Merlin stories for more Merlin fun!


End file.
